


Three's Company

by t_hens



Series: Three's Company [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, Introspection, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: 2009 expect Phil is dating Jimmy and wants to date Dan too.





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for purely selfish reasons. no regerts.

Dan’s nervous. He’s skyping with Phil for the first time in a few minutes, and he’s not prepared for it. He’s straightened his hair for the third time today, and has riffled through his closet four times to try and find something suitable. He decided on his My Chemical Romance t-shirt but now he’s debating whether it was the right choice. He’s not sure if Phil even likes MCR. There’s no time to change though, as Dan’s laptop starts ringing with the Skype tone. His hands are shaking as he clicks ‘accept’ and black fills his screen before Phil’s face comes into view.

His room, although familiar because of all his videos that Dan has seen, seems different. It’s dimmer than Dan is used to and Phil’s sitting on his bed rather than on the floor like he usually is.

“Hi!” Phil’s grinning at him, eyes bright even through the shitty internet connection.

“Hi,” Dan says, a bit awkwardly. His stomach is in knots and he desperately wants to come off as cool.

“I love your shirt! I love MCR.”

Relief floods through Dan’s system, letting out a deep breath. 

“Uh, yeah. Me too. I own like, all of their albums.”

Phil grins, and starts asking about what other bands Dan likes. It only takes a few minutes before Dan feels himself start to relax. Talking to Phil is just as easy as it is through DMs, he’s ecstatic to find. Feels easier than anything ever has.

They’ve been talking for over two hours, nearly non-stop, when he hears someone come into Phil’s room; Phil’s eyes move to look at whoever it was that just entered.

A boy approaches Phil’s bed and leans down to view the laptop in Phil’s lap. Dan’s seen him a few times in Phil’s videos and on some of his social media. Jimmy is his name, Dan thinks.

“‘Ello,” he says, scooching Phil over to join him on the bed and giving Dan a wave. His voice is has a Brummy lilt to it, his accent a little more pronounced than Phil’s.

“Hi?” Dan’s not sure what to say. He doesn’t know Jimmy and the ease he had built talking to Phil, is starting to fade.

“Dan, this is Jimmy.” 

Jimmy gives another wave and smiles, a dimple popping into his left cheek. 

“So you’re Dan eh? Phil talks about you _all_ the time!” 

Both he and Phil flush immediately, Phil bumping into Jimmy and mumbling for him to shut up.

“It’s true though!”

“Anyway!” Phil talks loudly over Jimmy, cheeks still pink. “Dan and I were talking about Lost when you rudely interrupted.” 

Jimmy shrugs. “I know you’re happy to see me, don’t pretend that you’re not.”

“Well I guess that’s true.” Phil smiles at Jimmy and Dan starts to feel uncomfortable.

He had always assumed that Phil and Jimmy were friends. Phil had plenty of random friends on his channel and he hadn’t picked up on a romantic vibe but now he’s suddenly sure if he had read that right. They are looking at each other with so much fondness, it’s hard to imagine that they are just friends.

“I’ll let you go,” Dan says, catching their attention.

“Oh no! Don’t go, Dan. I’m gonna head downstairs and make a sandwich anyway. You guys can keep chatting.”

Dan’s about to protest, when Phil leans over and pecks Jimmy on the lips, giving him another smile.

“Make me one too?”

Jimmy makes a big deal about protesting and rolling his eyes, but it’s pretty obvious that he will, given how big Phil is smiling at him.

Once Jimmy is out of the room, Phil turns his attention back to Dan, a dopey smile still on his face.

“Sorry about that. I forgot he was coming over.”

“It’s fine.” 

Dan knows his tone is a bit clipped, but he can’t help it. He feels duped almost, and he’s never been great at hiding his jealousy.

“Are you okay, Dan?”

Phil sounds so sincere and gentle that Dan feels his heart break a little. This conversation isn’t going how he had hoped.

“Yeah, I’m sorry.”

Dan doesn’t elaborate about why he’s sorry, just hopes Phil will drop it. He doesn’t get his wish though.

“Is it because of Jimmy?”

Dan looks up at him and hesitates. It _is_ because of Jimmy, but Dan doesn’t want to say that. Doesn’t wanna say that he’s a pathetic loser who thought that Phil had actually liked him back.

He doesn’t get a chance to decide if he wants to answer honestly, when Phil starts talking again.

“I’m sorry that I just sprung him up on you. I should have told you that we were together when we first started talking.”

Together. Dan wants to puke. He feels stupid and naive, thinking that someone cooler and older like Phil would actually be interested in him.

“But,” Phil says a little loudly, making Dan look up at him. “I really like you and I’ve had so much fun talking to you.”

“It’s okay,” Dan mumbles sadly.

“No, Dan. Like I _like_ you, like you.”

Dan closes his eyes and shakes his head so hard it gives him a headache.

“I don’t understand. I thought you just said you were with Jimmy.”

“I am,” Phil states simply.

Dan stares at him confused, and Phil starts talking again, realizing Dan still doesn’t understand.

“We are together, but we are open to either of us dating someone else.”

“So, like, an open relationship?”

Phil shrugs, “I mean, kind of I guess? We date each other and we only have sex with each other but if either of us likes another person, we talk about whether the other is okay with that person.” 

The image of Phil having sex with anyone, let alone another boy, makes Dan’s dick start to harden in his jeans, teenage hormones running rampant. He has to focus though, since Phil is still talking.

“It’s only happened once; Jimmy met a guy at uni that he liked and we dated him for a while but it fizzled out once we left uni.”

Dan waits for more, still kind of in disbelief that he’s having this conversation with the guy that he’s had a crush on, and has definitely idolized for months now. 

“Do you think you would be okay with that Dan?”

“What makes you think I want to date either of you?”

It’s mean, and Dan instantly regrets it, seeing Phil flinch. He just still feels jealous, and maybe even a little hurt that Phil’s lead him on for this long without telling him.

“Fuck. I’m sorry. I’m being an asshole.”

Phil doesn’t reply, just dips his head and lets his fringe hide most of his face.

“I _do_ like you. Like _so_ much. I’m just a little overwhelmed.”

Phil nods. “That’s understandable. I did just spring it on you.”

“Yeah.” 

Dan suddenly feels exhausted, and wants—for the first time since they started talking—to just have some time without Phil. 

“I think I’m gonna go. Need to go help my mum with dinner.”

It’s a lie, and they both know it. But Phil agrees and says goodbye, albeit sadly, and Dan snaps his laptop shut. He sets it down and flings himself backwards, letting his head hit his pillow.

_Fuck,_ he thinks. This really wasn’t what he expected. He had thought that they would skype and talk like they did on twitter, maybe flirt a little? But certainly never this: Phil already dating someone, but then wanting to date him on the side? Or maybe date both of them, Dan wasn’t entirely sure. 

He lets the idea roll around in his head for a while. He definitely knows he wants to date Phil, had known that since he first watched one of his videos; Phil was smart and funny and so fucking hot, and Dan hadn’t had a chance. 

But this is different. Phil has a boyfriend already, and although Dan understood that Phil liked him too, he wasn’t sure how he felt about the idea of dating two people, or even dating just Phil when he already had someone. Dan was notoriously jealous. It had always been a problem with his ex girlfriend. He isn’t sure he could stand the idea of knowing Phil was with someone else too.

The image flashes through his mind again; Phil and him in bed together, touching each other, and he feels himself start to stiffen again. Before he can stop himself though, his mind switches to Phil and Jimmy. He can picture it almost too well; Phil’s pale body on top of Jimmy’s, kissing his neck and running a hand over his cock. Dan drags his hand over his bulge, sighing at how nice it feels. He lets his mind keep going, imagining how good Phil would look pushing into Jimmy and moving their hips together. He expects to feel jealous and upset, but the lust coursing through his blood overrides it. He pulls himself out of his jeans and gets a hand around himself properly. It feels so good that Dan has to bite into the flesh of his free arm to keep himself from moaning loudly.

His mind switches again, this time it’s all three of them in bed, kissing and touching and— suddenly he’s coming harder than he can ever remember. 

He’s not sure how long he lays there, catching his breath and trying to put his thoughts in order. It’s obvious that he doesn’t have _too much_ of an issue with the physical aspect of it. He can’t lay here and deny it when the come on his stomach hasn’t even cooled yet.

But that’s not really the problem. The idea of sharing the person that he likes makes something hot and uncomfortable churn in his stomach. He’s not sure if he could ever get over the jealousy that he already feels taking root in his heart. But he thinks of Phil again and becomes conflicted. He doesn’t think he’s making up the connection between them. And Phil had said that he liked Dan, which he can’t just ignore.

The text tone on Dan’s phone rings, the special one he had set for Phil, and he wipes his hands on his dirty sheets before reaching for it. He opens it and stares at the message for so long it makes his head hurt.

**From Phil ^_^ :** Hey Dan I’m sorry that I sprung that on u. I hope ur not mad at me and will at least consider it. I like you a lot and I know that u would really like Jimmy if u gave him a chance too.

Dan takes a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds and letting it out slowly. 

**From Dan:** so….tell me how this is going to work

****

It’s been three days. Three days since Dan found out about Jimmy and Phil told him that he liked Dan, and Dan had said he would try. Though he’s not that he really understands what that means. 

He had been talking and skyping with Phil every night, not that far from their usual, but the last two times that they had skyped, Jimmy had been there too. It had been awkward the first time, Dan had been a little nervous and uneasy but it hadn’t been as bad as he had anticipated. Jimmy is fun and cute, and despite his reservations, Dan finds himself warming up to him.

He’s skyping with them both again. Although he’s starting to get used to seeing them together, it’s still a bit difficult to watch them be so close and intimate while Dan is stuck hours away, all alone.

“Shit, sorry Dan.” Phil says after he and Jimmy have kissed for the third time since they started chatting.

“It’s okay,” he says lamely. 

Phil gives him a sympathetic look and shakes his head. “No, I know it’s hard to see, so we will do our best to keep the PDA down, at least until you can be here too.”

Dan gives him a look. They have never discussed him visiting before. 

“Oh, yeah,” Phil smiles, giving Jimmy an excited look. “We were gonna ask if you wanted to come visit towards the end of October. Mum and Dad are going to my grandparents and are letting me stay home.”

Dan feels caught off guard, his emotions swirling around him in a confused mess. 

Of course he wants to go visit. He’s wanted to meet Phil in person for so long, and now here was the opportunity staring him right in the face. But he’s nervous. There seems to be so much more riding on a visit than there was before.

“You wouldn’t have to meet me,” Jimmy says gently. 

Dan feels a twinge of guilt. He shakes his head, “No, I want to meet you too.”

_He’s not lying,_ he thinks to himself. He _does_ want to meet Jimmy too, but it wasn’t how he had envisioned his first meeting with Phil going.

Maybe that was the problem. He couldn't fully let himself be invested if he kept letting his expectations get in the way.

Jimmy smiles and Dan feels something, maybe fondness, warm his chest. He might not feel the things for Jimmy that he does Phil, but there definitely seems to something blooming there.

“I’ll check for train tickets,” Dan says, opening up a new tab. 

“They are leaving on the 18th and will be back the 25th. So a whole week.”

Dan nods, browsing through the dates.

“Does the 19th work? It’s a monday so the tickets are a bit cheaper.”

“Yes!” 

“That would be perfect!” Phil and Jimmy say over each other, making Dan giggle a bit.

“Okay, I would have to leave the 21st though. We have a trip with my Gran we are taking on the 23rd.”

They both pout and Dan can’t help but smile. “Only three days but it’s something right?”

“Definitely,” Phil grins that wide way that makes his tongue poke out, and Dan thinks he might actually swoon.

They hang up after a while, Dan needing to go help his mum carry in groceries. He’s nervous to tell his parents, not even sure _what_ he’s going to tell them. That he’s going to go visit the boy who he has a huge crush on and his boyfriend? Visit his kind of boyfriends? His head spins with the need to label what was happening, but he really doesn’t have a clue what it would even be defined as.

“Mum, I wanted to go visit my friend Phil in Manchester on the 19th. I would be back on the 21st and I can pay for my ticket with the money that Gran gave me for my birthday, I’ve been saving it.”

He says it all in a rush as he loads up on bags, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

“The friend you always talk to on the computer?”

“Uh. Yeah.” 

“Okay. You’ll be back in time for our trip with Gran?”

Dan wants to roll his eyes, but he doesn’t, not wanting to get in trouble while he’s asking for permission to go to a different city to meet a boy he met on the internet. Well, boys.

“Yeah, I’ll be back on the 21st.”

He wants to tack on, ‘like I literally just said,’ but he resists.

“Okay, that’s fine.”

Dan thanks her, not asking if he needs to ask his dad too, and sets the last of the bags down on the counter.

“Okay, I’m gonna go buy my ticket before the prices go up again.”

His mum hums, paying attention to putting the groceries away, and Dan slips upstairs.

He buys the tickets, not sure of what the emotion inside of him is as he presses the ‘Confirm Purchase’ button, but he knows that at least some of it, is excitement.

He tweets a picture of his ticket, tagging Phil and Jimmy, and then immediately wondering if that was something he should have done, not sure how much they want to share on social media, but Phil replies with a ‘<3,” and Jimmy tweets him a gif of a bunch of children dancing excitedly. It’s a bit silly, but Dan still giggles a bit. It feels nice, knowing that they are excited too.

****

The train is loud, even over his headphones, and it does nothing to help quell the ball of nerves and anxiety sitting heavy in his stomach. His breakfast, a coffee and croissant, sit getting cold on the seat next to him, as he’s unable to eat anything for fear of throwing up.

He can feel the train start to slow, the conductor announcing their arrival at Piccadilly Train Station, and feels his stomach lurch. _I’m not going to puke!_ he tells himself sternly. This is something he wants, he knows that, it’s just the fear of the unknown that is keeping a little bit of tension swirling inside him.

He spots them right away as soon as he steps foot off of the train, both of them so tall among the crowd. When Dan is close enough, Phil rushes forward to throw his arms around him, knocking the wind out of Dan in the process.

“I’m so happy you’re here!” Phil says into his ear quietly. “I can’t believe you’re real!”

Dan chuckles and cautiously wraps his arms around Phil’s waist, loving the way it practically makes Phil purr. He sees Jimmy approach them slowly, and steps out of Phil’s embrace. 

Jimmy holds out his hand to Dan, giving him a small smile.

“Figured you don’t wanna hug me too.”

It makes Dan sad to think he’s been so distant with Jimmy, and made him feel like Dan doesn’t like him, or want him. He steps into Jimmy’s space and hugs him tightly to his chest. Jimmy smells good, his cologne a little spicier and heavier than Phil’s, and Dan feels something stir in his lower belly. 

“I’m glad you’re here.”

He’s not even sure Jimmy’s heard him, but Jimmy gives him a squeeze and is smiling when he leans back and out of the embrace. Phil’s joined them and his grin is so big that it almost looks painful. 

“My two favorite people, finally together.”

Dan blushes and Jimmy shoves him a little, calling him a sap. 

“C’mon lads. Let’s go get some coffee.”

Phil and Jimmy lead the way to the Starbucks around the corner, and Jimmy pays for their coffees before Dan can protest.

“It’s my treat,” he winks, making Dan’s face flush again.

They bring their drinks to the sofa in the corner and Phil sits in the middle, Dan choosing the seat near the window. It’s a touch awkward at first, no one quite sure what to say. Dan bites the bullet and turns to them, his knees bumping into Phil’s.

“So how long have you guys been a thing?”

They look at each other, some sort of mental conversation taking place, and then Phil turns back to Dan.

“About three years?” 

Dan blinks at the rapidly, not having been aware it had been that long. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah, we met in uni and things just really clicked.”

Jimmy’s giving Phil what can only be described as ‘heart eyes,’ and that bit of jealousy that Dan has been trying to contain threatens to work it’s way up his throat into the form of some harsh comment he doesn’t really mean. Phil starts talking before he can though, which is probably for the best.

“It was off and on for a while, neither of us sure what it really was, but it’s been about a year or so that we really decided to like, ‘be together.’”

Dan nods, not sure how to respond, and they both give him sympathetic looks.

“I know it’s a lot to wrap your head around, but we can take things slow.” Phil puts his hand on Dan’s knee, making Dan jump a little. He’s not really used to the casual affection that they both seem to give out so freely.

“I’m sorry I’m being so weird. I’m just overwhelmed.”

He sounds like a broken record, he knows it, but he wants to be as honest about what he’s feeling as much as possible, even when it doesn’t necessarily make sense.

“That’s totally fine!” Jimmy says, and Phil nods along. “Oliver was really overwhelmed when he first came along and he adjusted after a while.”

“But we both understand if this isn’t what you want,” Phil adds on.

“I do. I promised I would try.”

They both smile at him and they all seem to decide it’s time for a lighter conversation, Jimmy bringing up the X-Files episode he had watched. It’s exactly what Dan needs, the distraction helping to drive away the bit of unease he’s felt since they sat down.

It’s nearly noon by the time they leave Starbucks, the barista throwing them several dirty looks while they’ve been sat there, but none of them mind. They walk to the Apple store and they take turns taking goofy pictures as the queue gets longer behind them, each posting a picture together on dailybooth. 

Dan feels like a different person by the time they are sitting in the Hilton Sky Bar and drinking fancy and too sweet cocktails by the windows. Maybe it’s the alcohol, or just the pretty view, but Dan leans a bit into Jimmy as they sit there and it feels nice. Jimmy’s pretty and smells good and is funny, a lot funnier than Dan had expected. He can see why Phil likes him so much. Can see why he’s starting to warm up to the idea of having Jimmy too.

They leave after two more drinks each; Dan’s lips and the tip of his nose a little numb, but the rest of his body warm and relaxed. Phil leads them to the Manchester Wheel and they all board the cart, Dan sitting in the middle this time.

It’s an incredible view, but that isn’t what Dan can focus on right now. He’s got Phil and Jimmy’s thighs pressed tight up against him on each side, the warmth of their bodies making Dan want to curl up and sleep. It’s comfort like he’s never known.

The cart pauses at the very top, probably to let other patrons on, and they are temporarily suspended above the city. It’s beautiful, but that isn’t what Dan can focus on. Instead he’s staring at the profile of Phil, and how incredible he looks in the light of the setting sun. He finds himself focusing on things he never really has before. 

Like the way his nose is a little hooked at the end. And how he has a smattering of freckles across his cheekbones. He’s staring, at what is most likely an obscene amount, but he doesn’t really care. He’s soaking up all of Phil that he can.

When Phil turns to him, most likely to say something, Dan can’t help himself, and he leans forward and kisses Phil.

The air is thick with tension when Dan pulls away from the kiss. He’s scared that Phil is going to be mad and not want to be with him, or even be his friend, but then Phil makes eye contact with Jimmy quickly, eyes darting behind Dan’s head, and then pulls Dan a little closer and kisses him again.

It’s different this time though, because he can feel Jimmy’s body behind him, pressing into him tightly. Jimmy moves to clasp his fingers with Dan’s and it’s an intoxicating feeling, being touched by them both at the same time. One of Phil’s arms is wrapped around Dan, and the other is holding on to the arm Jimmy is extending across Dan.

It’s the lurch of the cart moving again that breaks them out of it. Dan’s lips feel a bit swollen and his heart is beating so hard in his chest that it actually hurts a little.

“Okay?” Phil asks, his voice helping to ground Dan a little.

“Yeah,” he breathes, turning to face Jimmy too and smiling gently at him.

Jimmy squeezes their still clasped hands and gives him a crooked little grin that makes Dan’s pulse race a little.

****

They’re at Phil’s now and Dan’s starting to wonder if his bravery at the Wheel was a product of the drinks he’d consumed. The nerves from the train station are starting to course through his body. Phil seems to pick this up right away though, and runs a hand down his back, the pressure making him breathe a little easier.

“Hey. Nothing has to happen okay?”

Dan nods, because he knows that he doesn’t have to do anything he doesn’t want to, and that both Phil and Jimmy would stop right away, even if something were to happen and he couldn't handle it.

“Let’s watch a movie,” Jimmy suggests, and they both agree, everyone piling on to the sofa in the lounge downstairs.

They let Dan chose what spot he wants, and he hesitates for a second before sitting down in the middle. It seems to be the right choice, because they both beam at him, Jimmy’s dimple popping into view.

Phil puts on Wall-E and joins them on the couch. It’s definitely a bit snug with all three of them sitting together, but Dan likes it. He likes that at any time he can feel both Jimmy and Phil’s shoulders and knees against his own. Phil’s body is a touch cooler than Jimmy’s but it’s a nice cool. It helps to balance out the heat coursing out of Jimmy’s and his own bodies.

About 30 minutes into the movie, Dan’s hands creep outward, clasping hands with both boys. He can hear the intake of breath from them, and he feels a swell of pride in himself. He can do this. He _wants_ to do this.

Nothing else happens for a while after that, Dan having relaxed into the couch ages ago, but Jimmy’s hand skating across his thigh makes him jump a little. Jimmy gazes at him questioningly, ready to remove his hand if Dan asks him too, but Dan just smiles a little shyly and nods. Jimmy’s answering smile makes butterflies squirm in his tummy and he can feel a blush start to work it’s way up his neck.

“I’m happy you’re here,” Phil whispers into his ear. 

It makes it hard for Dan to think as Phil’s breath tickles his neck and Jimmy’s hand grips a little tighter on his leg. He feels like he’s just one big nerve ending and like his skin is on fire. He instantly wants more.

“I am too.” He sounds whiny but he can’t help it. And neither seem to mind too much, as they both lean closer in to him.

“Are you sure this is okay? Don’t wanna pressure you into anything.”

It’s Jimmy who says it, but Phil hums his affirmation it into the crook of Dan’s neck where he is lightly pressing kisses. It makes it hard for Dan to think enough to respond.

“Mmm,” he hums. “Yes. Please.”

They don’t say anything after that, everyone's mouths a little occupied. 

****

Dan can’t breathe, but it’s the best he’s ever felt. Phil’s sucking lightly at his neck, hands roaming wherever they can find purchase and Jimmy is kissing along his jaw. Dan moves his head to the side a bit, catching Jimmy’s mouth with his own. It’s different from kissing Phil. Phil’s lips were cooler than Jimmy’s, a product of his body not properly producing body heat. They’re smaller too, and not as chapped. But it’s still incredible. Jimmy seems to know just how to nip at Dan’s lip and hold on to his cheek, all those tiny things about kissing that Dan likes the best.

Phil makes a whine at them, making the two boys break apart with giggles. Jimmy leans forward and kisses Phil, Dan able to see the slip of Phil’s tongue into Jimmy’s mouth. He can’t deny after watching this. He’s into this, and not just because it’s hot. It’s because the two mouths are connected to two people that he’s starting to care deeply for. It’s not what he expected, but it’s better.

Phil’s hand starts a trek up from Dan’s knee to right on his thigh, his fingers centimeters away from his aching cock. He whines at the feeling, thrusting his hips up a bit, trying to find friction. He and Jimmy break apart to look at Dan.

“Should we move this upstairs?” The words are leaving Dan before he can think twice about it, and he’s pleased with how enthusiastic both of them nod.

Everyone untangles themselves and stand. Dan can see the outlines of their erections, and his own gives a throb. He can’t quite wrap his brain around how not only one of these gorgeous boys want him, let alone two.

It’s Jimmy who leads the way upstairs and into Phil’s room, Phil’s arm curled around Dan’s waist. Having both of them lavishing him in attention is exactly what Dan has always wanted in a partner. He’s always been a bit needy and clingy, and having two people to shower him with touches and kind words, makes part of Dan wonder if this is just an elaborate daydream. 

They stumble into Phil’s room, no one wanting to let go of the other, and break out into giggles again. It’s nice. It takes a little bit of the pressure off of the situation.

“Tell us if you want to stop, or we’re going to fast,” Phil says as he caresses Dan’s cheek. It makes him flush, the moment feeling intimate in a way it hasn’t before.

“I want this.”

He’s saying it to them, but also to reaffirm it to himself. He _does_ want this, more than he’s ever wanted anything before.

They take his word for it, both steering him to the bed, and pressing him to sit down on the edge while the other two stand over him. Phil starts undoing the buttons of his flannel, but Jimmy swats his hand away and does it form him. It’s a familiar movement, the way Jimmy’s hands fly down his chest, and Dan feels a bit envious that Jimmy is already so in tune with Phil’s body, but he mentally shakes himself out of it. Phil—and Jimmy—are both giving him an opportunity to be a part of this thing between them, and he doesn’t want to blow it on some petty jealousy because Jimmy has taken one of Phil’s shirts off before. He’s here too and they aren’t doing anything to make him feel like he doesn’t belong.

Almost like Phil can read his mind, as he moves to sit next to Dan on the bed, running a hand through Dan’s fringe. It’s a bit frizzy now, and he’s sure the ends are starting to curl if the sweat on his temples is any indication, but Phil doesn’t seem to mind. He gazes into Dan’s eyes before leaning forward and kissing him. 

It’s a different kiss than it was last time. Before it was soft and a bit sweet, and a whole lot nervous on Dan’s part. But this one is tongue and lips and heat. He doesn’t stop himself from reaching forward and tangling his hand in Phil’s hair. He tugs a bit, his body trying to mirror his own desires, and he can feel Phil’s groan against his lips.

“Fuck.” Dan’s head turns to Jimmy, standing there with his shirt off and his pants unbuttoned, palm rubbing against the bulge in his jeans.

“You coming?” Dan asks, doing his best to seem alluring as he pats the spot next to him.

“Not yet, but give me a few minutes.” Jimmy winks as he says it and Dan can feel a bead of precome start to soak his underwear. He’s not sure he’s ever been so turned on.

“You’re an idiot,” Phil says as he pulls on the belt loops of Jimmy’s jeans and tugs downward.

Jimmy aides their descent and steps out of them, leaving him only in his pants. Dan can’t help but stare, and Jimmy gives him a look that makes him literally groan out loud.

He faces Phil again and kisses him hard, their teeth clanking a little bit. He starts to apologize but Phil murmurs that it’s fine and keeps kissing him. He’s not sure how much time has passed since they had started, but soon he can feel the bed dip beside him, and he reaches a blind hand out to touch Jimmy, hand landing on his thigh. It’s high enough up that Dan is sure that if he adjusted the placement a little bit, he would be touching Jimmy’s dick.

He doesn't get the chance to test his theory though, as Jimmy moves and tugs at the bottom of Dan’s shirt. Dan takes the hint and breaks away from the kiss to let Jimmy pull his shirt over his head. He doesn’t see where Jimmy flings it, as Jimmy is immediately sucking Dan’s lips into his mouth. Dan’s moaning again, not sure when he had totally let his guard down enough to start making all the noise he’s been needing to. He finds he’s not worried about it though. Both sets of hands on his body become a bit more frantic the nosier he gets.

Phil stands and starts stripping out of his clothes as he watches them kiss. Dan’s trying to pay attention to both of them at the same time, and it makes Jimmy chuckle. 

“You don’t have to pick between us,” Jimmy says as he starts nipping at Dan’s collarbone. “We both want you.”

“Please,” is all Dan can say, his brain feeling a bit like a fried egg.

Jimmy turns his head towards him and they start kissing again. He tugs Dan back with him until they are both laying on the bed. Phil’s fingers trail up his thighs, graze past his hips and land on his belt.

“This okay?” He asks, not moving against until Dan tells him it’s fine.

Once he has permission, Phil doesn’t waste any time unbuckling the belt and working Dan’s zipper down. He can’t help the hiss of relief he lets out, making Phil chuckle above him. He lifts his bum as Phil starts to tug them down, slowly since they are practically painted on.

“I promise, I love how tight your pants are normally,” Phil sniggers. “But it’s a bit of an issue right now.”

It’s the kind of comment that would normally make Dan self conscious and apologetic, but he doesn’t bother now. He nudges Jimmy a little so he can stand and peel his jeans the rest of way down and step out of them, letting them lay in a pile on the floor.

“Problem solved.” 

He’s being a bit cheeky, but he can’t really help it. Having Phil and Jimmy’s eyes rake over him so greedily make him feel a sort of confidence he’s never known before. He feels wanted. It’s a heady feeling.

“God,” Phil says, cupping his cheek. “How did we get so lucky.”

“I’m the lucky one,” Dan mumbles into the palm of Phil’s hand.

Phil doesn’t argue, just kisses Dan again. It’s a bit slower this time, but it carries all the heat from before.

“I’m getting lonely down here lads,” Jimmy says, slowly rubbing his cock over his pants. It sends a shiver of something primal down Dan’s spine, and before he can think twice, he’s dropping down on to his knees in front of Jimmy. He lets out a shocked breath and hisses through his teeth as Dan pulls his underwear down enough that Jimmy’s erection can pop out. It’s pretty—well, as pretty as a dick can be. It’s a nice size and is flushed the same color of pink that Jimmy’s nipples are. 

It hits him then, that’s he’s seeing Jimmy naked before he is Phil, and he thinks that should be weird, but it’s not. In this moment it doesn’t feel like he’s here for Phil and Jimmy is coming second. They both have become something important to him, both create a need deep down in him that’s something entirely new. He’s feeling things now, for both of them, that he never felt for his ex girlfriend, or any of the other girls he’s dated. Maybe it’s because they are both boys, maybe it’s because of the people they are, but it makes Dan feel complete in a way that he’s never known before.

“You don’t have to Dan,” Jimmy tells him, taking Dan’s distraction as nerves.

Dan looks him in the eye as he leans down and pulls down the foreskin just enough, that he can run his tongue along the head and gather the precome leaking out. It’s bitter, and he’s not sure if he really likes it, but the whine that comes out of Jimmy and the hiss of breath Phil lets out from behind him, is enough to make up his mind. He wants to do this.

****

He’s been sucking for what feels like hours. His jaw aches and his knees are starting to hurt, but he’s not going to stop. Jimmy’s been making little grunting noises against Phil’s mouth as they kiss and Dan can feel how how tense his thighs are under his fingers.

“Fuck. Gonna come,” Jimmy pants. 

“You don’t have to swallow, Dan,” Phil tells him, running a hand through his hair, spurring on the movements of his mouth.

Dan keeps moving, sucking and moving his hand along the parts his mouth can’t reach and he’s rewarded with a long whine from Jimmy and a burst of saltiness on his tongue. He lets it stay there for too long, and he starts to gag a little, swallowing in panic. It’s gross and he hates it, but looking up and seeing they way they are looking at him is enough for him to know that he would do it a million times over.

“Fuck, Dan. You’re so fucking hot.”

Dan likes it when Jimmy cusses, he’s surprised to find. It’s like he doesn’t have enough control to filter his mouth. 

“Your turn,” Phil says, pulling Dan up from his knees.

He can’t help the whine he lets out, both from arousal and relief. His knees were really starting to hurt.

Phil lays him down on the bed, and crawls on top of him, straddling his hips. Dan can feel the way that his cock rubs between Phil’s crack, and it fills him with so much desire, he’s practically drooling.

“Want these off,” Dan whines, pulling at Phil’s pants. Phil licks into his mouth quickly and then stands and sheds his underwear. 

Both he and Jimmy just stare. Phil’s bigger than both he and Jimmy are. He’s uncut too and Dan’s fingers literally twitch to touch him. Thankfully, Phil gives him what he wants, and climbs back on to Dan’s lap. Jimmy crawls up next to them and kisses Phil deeply. Dan grabs at Phil and when he wraps his fingers around him, both their cocks throb. 

“God. You’re so big.” Dan actually feels breathless about it. 

He’s been imagining this moment for almost as long as he’s been watching Phil. Back when Phil didn’t know he existed and he was just some wannabe emo jerking off to his videos and dailybooth photos. It seems like a dream that Phil is literally on top of him, and is moaning like that because Dan has a hand around his dick.

“Feels good.” 

Dan’s not sure if he’s referring to the way that Dan is slowly jerking him off, or the way Jimmy is running his fingers over Phil’s perked up nipples. He writhes a little more as Jimmy pinches one and the other gets covered with his mouth. Phil lets out a high pitched whine at the feeling and pumps his hips into Dan’s fist, causing his ass to rub against Dan and he nearly sees stars.

“Fuck,” Dan whimpers.

He thrusts up into the heat of Phil’s ass and starts to lose focus on what he’s trying to accomplish. He wants more - something, anything - to help ease the ache of his throbbing erection. Phil blinks at him with heavy eyes, really taking the term ‘sex eyes’ to a whole other level.

“Want to fuck me?” Phil asks, running his hand up Dan’s bare chest, brushing his fingers over Dan’s brown nipples. It doesn’t do much for him like it does for Phil, but he’s still being touched by one of the hottest guys on the planet, so it definitely does _something_ for him.

“Is that - is that okay?”

Dan’s not sure what common sexual practices are for two guys, aside from what he’s seen in the porn in an incognito tab on his laptop. And he’s 90% sure that isn’t how it really goes, especially since neither Phil or Jimmy have talked about needing to “clean the pipes.”

“If that’s what you want,” Phil says softly, reminding Dan that this isn’t some cheesy porn. This is real life, and Phil—and Jimmy—care about him. 

“Can we just stick to this for now?” Phil smiles softly and nods. “Except can you maybe touch me please?”

They both chuckle a little and Phil scoots back to rest on Dan’s thighs. They both grab his dick, Jimmy pumping the base and Phil running his thumb over the wet, slick tip. It’s enough to rip a loud whine out of Dan’s throat, and he’s incredibly thankful that Phil’s parents aren’t home.

“God,” Jimmy keens, pumping his hand a little quicker. 

Dan’s not sure what Jimmy is referring to, all he cares about is that both of their hands stay where they are. He’s pretty sure he will cry if they stop. 

They don’t though. 

Both hands work in tandem, pushing Dan closer and closer to the edge. It only takes a few more tugs from Jimmy and Phil’s tongue swiping over the tip and he’s done for. 

“Fuck! Fuck, oh God!” Dan’s practically screaming and has his eyes squeezed shut so tight he can see spots behind his eyelids.

Their hands slow once the last drop of come has been coaxed out of his slowly softening dick. He lets out a pained whine when Jimmy swipes across the head and gathers up the come pooling there. Dan slowly blinks his eyes open and watches as Jimmy presses the thumb still covered in come to Phil’s tongue. Phil sucks his finger lightly, eyes closed as if it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted, and Dan can feel his dick twitch like it wants round two.

“Fuck,” he says again, mind not ready for more coherent thoughts.

“I could say the same,” Phil says, peering down at Dan from his perch on his thighs.

Dan’s somehow still turned on, even if his dick isn’t ready to be, but he ignores that for now. He looks at Jimmy and nods his head a little, Jimmy somehow picking up on the hint and helps Dan maneuver Phil on to the bed.

He lets out a surprised huff of breath, laughing a little as they both climb around the bed and position themselves on either side of him. 

“God, you guys. You’re gonna kill me.” Phil says it all breathy and flustered and Dan kind of wants to eat him alive. In a sexy, non-cannibalistic, way. 

“I’m sure there are much worse ways to go,” Jimmy murmurs against Phil’s collarbone, working his way down to his chest. Phil’s breath increases as Jimmy starts licking and sucking on the little pink buds.

Dan just watches them for a few seconds, just taking it all in. It’s more than just hot, it’s _sweet_ he thinks as he observes. Jimmy knows Phil’s body so well, knows all the spots and nooks and crannies that makes Phil’s eyes roll back. Dan wants to know those too. Not so he can take over for Jimmy, but so they can both make things feel as good as possible for Phil. 

With that in mind, Dan shimmies away from Phil’s mouth after planting a wet kiss on his lips. He positions himself on his tummy, face so close to Phil’s dick that he can see the precome bubble out from where the head is tucked into the foreskin. He runs his hands up Phil’s thighs, surprised by how much he likes the feel of the coarse hair there. He’s never touched a boy like this before, other than Jimmy, and it solidifies all those thoughts he’s always wondered about if he really liked boys or not. He definitely likes this.

When he takes Phil into his mouth and sucks gently, he’s rewarded with a groan from both Jimmy and Phil. He glances up and keeps eye contact as he bobs his head as much as he possibly can. Phil fills his mouth differently than Jimmy had, and it soothes the weird pressure Dan’s always carried in his chest.

****

Phil doesn’t come from Dan blowing him; it’s Dan’s big hands pumping his cock as Jimmy sucks his balls into his mouth and presses his fingers to the soft skin of Phil’s perineum. It makes a flash of heat move through Dan to watch Jimmy touch that spot. Phil instantly start moaning, strings of come following immediately after. 

They all slump forward on to the bed after that, everyone a bit out of breath. 

It’s cramped and none of them fit properly since they are all tall and gangly and Phil only has a full size bed, but it’s still nice. Phil strokes Dan’s back and holds Jimmy’s hand as they all tangle their legs together. Contentment radiates out of Dan and he never wants to leave.

“That was incredible,” Jimmy mutters quietly, face smushed against Phil’s chest.

“Yeah,” he and Phil reply at the same time, making everyone break out in giggles.

They laugh for what feels like forever; all their bodies moving against each other in such a familiar and intimate way, that Dan knows he’ll probably never find anything that makes him feel as complete as being here with them does.

“So, that was okay?” Phil asks once they have all collected themselves and stopped laughing.

“Okay? Phil, you have a master’s degree, you’re supposed to be smart.” Dan jokes, hoping he’s not pushing a line with his joke. People usually don’t get his sense of humor.

Phil smiles and presses a kiss to Dan’s forehead, where he knows he’s sweaty and gross, but somehow that just makes it even sweeter.

“I just want to make sure. This is kind of a big deal.”

He’s sure that Phil is referring to more than just the sex, so Dan doesn’t answer right away. He thinks, long and hard, about whether he is okay. Whether what they did was okay for him, not wanting to just answer right way to appease them. He wants to know if he’s okay too.

It doesn’t take too long for him to think though. Everything that had happened _is_ a lot, but then again so is Dan. He needs lots of affection and attention, and both Jimmy and Phil seem be willing to give him what he needs. He really doesn’t think he could have gotten luckier.

“It is a big deal, but I promise, I liked it.”

Phil glances at Jimmy, and has another one of those wordless conversation, and they glance back at Dan.

“So does this mean that you want to give this a shot. Like, for real?” Jimmy asks. 

Phil nods along, and they both stare at Dan, waiting for his answer.

“Of course. You guys make me so happy.” He adds that bit in a quieter voice, but he knows that they both hear him, based on how giant their smiles become.

“You make us happy too,” Phil tells him gently, pulling him close for a kiss.

It’s a soft press of Phil’s lips, then a caress of Jimmy’s hand, and Dan’s positive he’s never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> i owe this whole fic to [Moody](https://obsessivelymoody.tumblr.com/), who gave me such wonderful feedback and waded through the mess that is my writing process. <3
> 
> you can find this fic on [tumblr](http://tobieallison.tumblr.com/post/183292707356/threes-company) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/ta_hens/status/1103696327727173632)


End file.
